


Dick.Jpg Has Stopped Working

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-No Capes, M/M, tech shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: The one where Dick keeps breaking his things because the guy that works at the tech shop is cute.





	Dick.Jpg Has Stopped Working

In Dick’s defence, he only forgot what he'd been doing for a second or two, maybe five. It was hard not to when all his mind could focus on was  _ cute man with cute freckles. _ Clearly standing there a little dumbstruck for maybe five seconds only managed to worry the guy because there was a hand waving in front of his face and Dick instantly remembered his social norms and what he was doing. “Right sorry, got a little lost in my head there. My laptop’s been giving me the blue screen of death a lot and I was hoping you could fix it?”

The guy, Wally according to his name tag, still looked a little concerned, but offered up a friendly smile anyway. “I can certainly try. Can you log into it for me real quick?”

Dick nodded and pulled the laptop out of his book bag, logging into it for him. “It’s usually fine, only craps out on me after a few hours of use.”

“I see,” Wally answered, pulling it over and turning it to face him as he started typing. A few minutes later he glanced up again. “Yeah, I can fix it. Give me about…” he tilted his head seeming to think about it. “Four hours? I've got a phone to fix first.”

“Sure, I can definitely be back by then.”

Wally gave him a bright smile. “Awesome, I'll need you to leave your login info, and if you leave your name and contact information as well I can text you if I finish early or run a little late.”

Dick dug around in his bag until he found a scrap piece of paper and pen, quickly scribbling down his name and number for Wally. “Feel free to use that whenever you like.”

Wally's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink. “We've got a work phone here, so I can only use that for tech updates.”

“Well I guess I'll just have to hear from you later,” Dick smiled despite the slight shut down at his attempt to flirt.

* * *

He got the text three hours later that his laptop was ready and got there embarrassingly quickly.

“Oh, hey, so uh, whatever porn site you've been using I would recommend changing it. You had a few viruses on your computer that were messing it up,” Wally greeted him, getting out his laptop to hand back to him.

And well that was mortifying, but Dick only let it show so much. “I'll-uh- make a note of that thanks,” he grimaced.

“I wouldn't even worry about it man, I have seen  _ a lot  _ of computers with viruses from those kinds of sites,” Wally said after noticing his frown. “I mean, worry about it enough to not use the ones you're using, but don't be embarrassed about it.”

“Knowing I'm not the only one you've seen does help,” Dick admitted a little sheepishly.

“Not even close,” Wally laughed.

Dick thankfully took his laptop back, tucking it back into his bag and paid Wally what he owed. “Thanks, you're a real life saver.”

“No problem. Have a nice day,” Wally flashed him a beaming smile, which Dick may have spent a second or two longer than he should have staring at.

“See you around,” Dick called out, leaving before Wally could ask him what he meant.

* * *

Dick went back a few days later with his phone looking considerably more banged up than it did before. “Hey Wally, you think you could help me out with this?” He held up his very cracked phone.

“What did you do to it?” Wally asked, gingerly taking the phone from him to look it over.

“I dropped it a few times,” he'd dropped it a lot of times. On pavement. “The main problem is that it's working? But the screen isn't lighting up so I'm kind of just guessing where my apps are and letting Siri text for me.”

“I can replace the screen; it shouldn't take too long,” Wally told him. “Like, an hour tops, probably not even that long.”

“Thanks, I’d tell you to call me but well,” Dick chuckled, gesturing at his busted phone. “I'll be back in an hour.”

“I'll see you then. You should also consider a phone case,” Wally answered as he looked down at the phone again.

“I'll definitely consider it,” he just didn't think he'd actually be getting one any time soon.

* * *

Dick came back around forty minutes later, not too concerned with being early. “Heya Wally, how's she looking?”

“Well most places would tell you that you killed her, but I'm a miracle worker, so she's made a recovery,” Wally replied, grinning at him.

“Then you're both of our heroes,” Dick laughed.

“You know we sell phone cases here if you're interested in preventing that from happening again,” Wally gestured towards their small selection of practical looking phone cases. 

“Yeah that does sound like the smart thing to do,” even if Dick was still reluctant to do it.

Wally seemed to misread his reluctance though, because he answered with, “if you like the kind with designs and stuff more there are plenty of places you can look online too.”

“I think I'll have a few looks at different things and get back to you on that.” Clearly Dick needed something new to break.

* * *

Dick came back a week later with a brand new destroyed tablet. “So,” he smiled holding up the smashed tablet not even looking a little embarrassed.

Wally's eyes went wide as he took in the device. “Um. What-what did you do to it?”

“Dropped it, I'm the worst type of clumsy,” Dick chuckled, smiling innocently.

Wally leaned over the counter to look at it, eyebrows furrowing. “Yeah, alright. I can fix it, I think. It's a pretty bad drop, you might have damaged more than the screen,” he told him, looking back up.

Dick really wouldn't have been surprised if he did considering what really happened was he dropped a hammer on his tablet. On purpose. “I'm sure you'll be able to fix it, you do have the hands of a miracle worker.”

“I'll try my best,” Wally answered with an uncertain smile.

“I don’t know how I ever had anything functional before you,” Dick laughed.

“I presume by dropping things less,” Wally replied with a small chuckle.

“Maybe. It’s like I got clumsy overnight.”

“Whereas most of us live with it our whole lives,” Wally answered, sounding faintly amused.

“Weird isn’t it,” Dick couldn’t really hold back his own amusement either.

“Yeah, pretty weird. I’ll text you in about an hour. If it’s just your screen it should be easy enough, if you broke it more than that I might have to keep it overnight. Or you might have to get a new one.”

“I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Dick came back once he got the text from Wally, once again embarrassingly fast. “Is she alive?”

“It was touch and go, but she made it. She’d probably prefer if you didn’t drop her on a hammer next time though,” Wally answered, passing the tablet to him.

“Who said anything about a hammer? I definitely don’t remember admitting that,” Dick laughed.

“Falls crack screens differently, hammer was my best guess.”

“Well if we’re admitting things, I have to tell you, my phone’s still a little broken.”

Wally’s brows furrowed and his lips quirked downwards into a confused frown. “What? It shouldn’t be. Why didn’t you bring it in with you? What’s wrong with it?”

Dick pulled out his phone, unlocked it and handed it to Wally, “It’s not too bad, the only problem with it is it doesn’t have your number.” Dick could pat himself on the back for being so smooth, especially when Wally turned almost as red as his hair and let out a startled laugh.

“You could have just asked me out instead of breaking your stuff, y’know,” he said as he took the phone from Dick and typed his number in.

“That’s why I’m doing it now. I’m also out of stuff to break so...” Really his only options left were to buy more tech or to hope that Wally had been charmed enough by… well by fake clumsiness to go on a date with him.

Wally laughed. “I'll pay for the first date since you spent so much working up to it.”

“I mean I can’t say I really minded,” Dick shrugged, “I got to see you after all.” Even if it had only been for a few minutes at a time, Dick still felt like it was money well spent.

“You'd have seen more of me on a date. And I might even have dressed better than a boring uniform.”

“Then how about joining me for some dinner after your shift’s over?”

“If you're willing to wait that long. We don't close until nine,” Wally told him.

“I’m pretty used to late nights, so I definitely don’t mind.” Wally could’ve told him he got off at midnight and that still wasn’t really a deviation from his non-existent eating schedule. He ate when he could with the weird hours of being a cop.

Wally laughed and nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you at nine then.”


End file.
